LEGO Doctor Who: Timeline
LEGO Doctor Who: Timeline is a game that takes place in the time vortex (with the TARDIS being the hub) and allows the player to use The Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctor's and play through classic stories and deadly enemies. Plot The Time Vortex has been attacked by a mysterious force and three key villains, one from each Doctor's timeline, have taken over various parts of timey wimey wibbly wobbliness and stuff. The Doctor must now travel through his last three incarnations with his companions and battle deadly villains in order to save the Time Vortex and stop a deadly villain. Heroes The Eleventh Doctor The Tenth Doctor The Ninth Doctor Amy Pond Rory Williams Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble River Song Captain Jack Harkness Sarah Jane Smith Wilfred Mott Mickey Smith Jackie Tyler Craig Astrid Peth Banakaffalata Boon Foon Ross (UNIT soldier) Jackson Lake Adam Mitchell Gibbis Rita Howie Jenny Mrs Rossiter Sophie Main Villains The Silence (Day of the Moon, The Pyramids, cameos in other levels) The Daleks (Bad Wolf, The Last Dalek, Torchwood Tower, Their Victory, A Journey's End) The Cybermen (The Age of Steel, Torchwood Tower, The Doctor and his Human) The Master (Finale) Davros (Tenth Only) Dalek Emperor (Bad Wolf) Cyber Controller (Age of Steel) Madame Kovarian (The Pyramids) Minor Villains These villains only have one level and are not the key level in anyone's story. Autons (Late Night Shopping Massacre) The Nestene Consciousness (Late Night Shopping Massacre)(Boss - 3 hearts) Sycorax Leader (Rocks and Christmas)(Boss - 20 hearts) The Sycorax (Rocks and Christmas) Smilers (The Beast Below) The Winder (The Beast Below) (Boss - 6 hearts) The Slitheen (Doomsday in Downing Street) The Judoon (Judoon Plutoon Upon the Moon) The Plasmavore (Judoon Plutoon Upon the Moon)(Boss - 4 hearts) The Weeping Angels (The Angel Caves, Don't Check In!) Gas Mask Zombies (Zombies in London) The Empty Child (Zombies in London) (Boss - 5 hearts) The Macra (Traffic Jam!) Aleah (Going Down)(Boss - 7 hearts) Silurians (Going Down) The Reapers (Pete's World) The Ood (The Ood Revolution) Gangers (The Flesh's Revenge) Jennifer Monster (The Flesh's Revenge) (Boss - 3 hearts) Possessed Workers (Floor 500) The Editor (Floor 500) (Boss - No Hearts, defends Jagrafess) The Jagrafess (Floor 500) (Boss - 12 hearts) Sontarans (The Sontaran Gas) General Staal(The Sontaran Gas) (Boss - 10 hearts) Ventriloquist Dolls (Don't Check In!) Sad Clowns (Don't Check In!) Gym Teacher (Don't Check In!) The Minotaur! (Don't Check In!) (Boss - 4 hearts) Levels Chapter:1 The Timey Wimey Summary:The Doctor,Amy,Rory has find the tardis was out of controlled and because of the time storm,then he reunited with my daughter and then they were going too the planet skaro and they find them selfs their plans for earth and then will the doctor find out their plan in time. Story Characters:Eleventh Doctor,Amy,Rory,River Song,Jenny Level Type:Tardis,Skaro,City of the daleks Enemy Type:Daleks, Chapter 2: Back Too The Fourth Bountiful Greatful Human Empires Summary:The Doctor and his friends returned too Collectables TBA Bonus Characters TBA Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images